Dressed to Kill
by NY BrAt 007
Summary: WooHoo! Ch. 11 after all this time! All everyone does backstage is make fun of John Cena. They think he's stupid and childish but the tables are turned when he gets the new girl on his side. The day after Randy's attack and Smackdown.
1. One

Umm, I don't think I'm entirely sure where this story came from. I guess it's b'cuz I was watching wrestling and.. ya know what? I don't know. Well I think because there are absolutely no stories about John Cena out there and I just love him to pieces, I think he's the cutest thing in the world, even if he doesn't know whether he's black or white! BTW, I own Kiara and that's about it.  
  
*FallenAngel*  
  
  
  
  
  
"He doesn't get it, does he?"  
  
"Nah, I don't think so. Let him live in his own disillusioned world though. At least he won't bother us that way."  
  
"And things will stay quiet."  
  
"Tell me about it. All he does is go around and act like a complete jackass. It kinda pisses me off, but Stephanie won't let me badmouth him; something about him being a key player on Smackdown. I asked her if we were talking about the same person and she just gave me this look."  
  
"You talking about Benoit?"  
  
"No we're not talking about Benoit. And where the hell did you come from, I thought you were out on a medical leave?"  
  
"They let me out early. I'm thinking it's because the nurses sweated me. So who are you guys talking about then if not Benoit?"  
  
"I've heard my name three times in the past minute. You had better not be talking bad about me or I'll kick your asses."  
  
"He will too, I've seen it happen."  
  
"You're all morons. We're talking about that loser. We think he has some sort of personality defect."  
  
"Is that some professional medical term or did ya just make it up?"  
  
"Nobody asked for your opinion Blondie."  
  
"Right back atcha. I don't think you guys should be saying the stuff you do about him. He's a really good athlete, when he's not being retarded."  
  
"That's exactly what this discussion is about. Now why don't you just go off and brush your hair or something."  
  
Torrie Wilson glared at the group of five guys before stalking off in search of some decent company. She heard their laughing as she walked away and wasn't watching where she was going as she bumped straight into somebody, who was turning the corner. She steadied herself and glanced down at the girl who was trying to gather her stuff together.  
  
The girl had her dark blonde hair pushed back with a bandanna and a pair of faded baggy jeans was accompanied by a dark red tank top.  
  
Nothing special, Torrie noted silently, extending her hand to help the girl up.  
  
"Thanks." She said gratefully. "I'm really sorry if I bumped into you or anything. I'm kind of new here and I'm not really sure where I'm going or anything and wow-you're Torrie Wilson and I'm standing here babbling like a complete idiot. Can we start this over?"  
  
"Um, sure." Torrie answered uncertainly, a little confused as to what was just said. "That's fine."  
  
The girl smiled. "My name's Kiara Dailie."  
  
"Torrie Wilson." The diva responded, still uncertainly. "Can I help you find anyplace?"  
  
Kiara shook her head quickly. "No, no, that's okay. I wouldn't want you to take some time out of your schedule to help me. I'll find Miss McMahon's office soon enough."  
  
Torrie grinned. "Actually Steph's office is right down that hall and to the left." She pointed out helpfully.  
  
"You call her by her first name?" Kiara asked incredulously. She shook her head and smiled lightly to herself. "That's so cool. But thank you for your help Miss Wilson."  
  
"You can just call me Torrie." She said helpfully.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Torrie nodded. "Of course; there's no need for formalities here. I'll see ya around later sometime!" She gave the girl a final wave and went in search for her tag-team partner for the evening, Matt Hardy.  
  
Kiara smiled and found the GM's office soon enough. She raised her hand and was about to knock on the glass when it was shoved open. She flattened herself against the wall as an irate Big Show stalked out of the office. She was about to go in when he spun around and just ignored her.  
  
"If you think I'm going to stand for this Stephanie, then you have another thing coming."  
  
"Honestly, I admire your pathetic attempts to intimidate me, but Jesus Christ, look who I am and look who you are." The female voice from inside pointed out. "Do you think a McMahon is going to be scared that easily by some dumb giant like yourself?"  
  
He opened his mouth to snap something back but she cut him off with a wave of her hand.  
  
"You were just leaving, goodbye." She stated evenly and he stormed off, his agent with the fake looking ponytail following close behind him.  
  
Kiara willed her heart to slow down and she composed herself before reaching out and knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in." Stephanie's voice commanded loudly. She looked up as the door was slowly pushed open and felt relieved. At least it wasn't one of her superstars. For some reason, they felt the need to break open her door every time they came into her office. "Who are you?" She asked the girl who slowly sat down onto one of the chairs.  
  
"My name is Kiara Dailie." She introduced herself. "I received this letter from you the other day telling me to meet you here because you had some things to discuss with me and." She trailed off as she was met with Stephanie's blank stare and silently handed the letter over.  
  
She scanned it quickly with her brows furrowed and a smile slowly spread over her face. "Oh yeah, Miss Dailie. Honestly, I completely forgot that I sent this out to you. But don't get upset." She added quickly when she saw the girl's face. "There's still a place for you here." Stephanie gathered some papers from a folder and spread them out in front of her on the desk.  
  
Kiara watched impatiently as the General Manager looked over her résumé and papers that had been sent from the offices at the Ohio Valley Wrestling league. She was saying stuff to herself and occasionally jotting down a couple of notes in the margins.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Stephanie finally lifted her head up, a smile on her face. "Very impressive." She commented after taking a look at some of the pictures OVW had supplied.  
  
"Those were not some of my better days." Kiara supplied, trying not to look at the picture Stephanie held in her hands. It was taken about five years ago as her in-ring persona Angel. She was decked out in a pair of short gold shorts and a white bikini top. One of the costume designers had fashioned up a pair of makeshift wings and a halo to rest on top of her massively curly hair. "That's so embarrassing." She muttered, burying her head in her hands.  
  
"Everyone goes through phases like that, believe it or not." Stephanie said gently once Kiara raised her head.  
  
She nodded slowly as Stephanie flipped through some of the other pictures and she finally set the small stack down.  
  
"I'll tell you this right now." Stephanie started. "Our Smackdown show does have a lack of divas and there is some better competition on Raw. Maybe after a couple of months I'll trade you so that you can more experience." She trailed off and looked up as the door was flung open.  
  
"Nobody's giving me the respect I deserve." John Cena announced loudly, slamming both of his hands down on the desk and Kiara jumped at the impact. "They're laughing at me backstage and being very rude."  
  
Stephanie suppressed a laugh at the indignant look on his face. "Do you want me to talk to them about it?"  
  
"You mean yell at them for me?" He asked simply.  
  
"If you want." Stephanie shrugged. "You know I'd have no problem with that."  
  
"I'm not ten years old Steph." John muttered, pushing the hat away from his eyes. "I think it's ridiculous though. They can't just accept me for me." He turned around and just noticed Kiara sitting in the chair. "Hey." He acknowledged with a nod of his head.  
  
Kiara gave him a small wave and then turned to Stephanie. "Do you want me to come back later when it's more convenient?" She asked.  
  
Stephanie looked between the two occupants of her office and was already formulating a plan in the back of her mind. "John, this is Kiara. She under negotiation right now."  
  
John gave her a look that clearly read 'so?' and forced a smile. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much." She replied, ducking her head so he couldn't see her blushing.  
  
"Alright Cena, Kiara and I have some more business to take care of so if you want to stop by my office later that'd be fine."  
  
He obliged reluctantly and shut the door behind him.  
  
"He's an interesting guy." Stephanie muttered, more to herself as she typed some stuff up on the computer. "Where do you think you should sign to?" She asked suddenly.  
  
Kiara looked up in surprise at the question. "You're asking me?" Stephanie nodded and she sat back, not knowing how to respond. "If you need me here to help expand the women's division then I'll gladly stay here." She answered truthfully.  
  
"Good answer." Stephanie replied. She took a packet of papers from the printer and handed it over to Kiara, who had an astonished look on her face. "Are you going to sign it or just look at it?" Stephanie asked jokingly.  
  
"Of course I'm going to sign." Kiara hurried out, taking the pen from Stephanie's outstretched hand. She flipped through the pages and signed everywhere she was told to. She finally finished and handed the papers over to her new general manager, who had a big sincere smile on her face.  
  
"Welcome to Smackdown."  
  
  
  
What idea did Stephanie come up with? Was it even a good one? What does Kiara have against calling people by their first names anyway??  
  
R&R!!!!! 


	2. Two

Hey! There's not really much I have to say about this except enjoy yourself. As of right now I own Kiara and Juan. Just let me know if you want to use Juan, he's my favorite character so far. You'll see why, trust me.  
  
  
  
About five days later Kiara walked timidly around the backstage hallways of Smackdown. She still didn't have any idea as to what she'd be doing but that was fine with her-she still had a job at the WWE. She made her way to Stephanie's office and knocked on the door quietly.  
  
"You're never going to get anywhere in this business acting like that." A voice behind her scolded, only half-joking. "Here, like this." He grabbed a hold on the knob and pushed it open forcefully causing it to hit the back wall. "Steph, your number one superstar is here!" He announced.  
  
Stephanie looked up from her papers and smirked. "Kurt? Oh no, it's just you Hardy." He scowled. "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing." He replied simply, draping himself over a chair. "I just wanted to see my favorite person in the whole wide world."  
  
"Uh-huh." She looked back at the door and just noticed Kiara standing there looking extremely uncomfortable. "Come on in Kiara. He won't bite."  
  
Matt rolled his eyes and swung his feet off the chair graciously so she could sit down. There was silence and he was about to reprimand her about being polite to legends such as himself when she cut him off.  
  
"Thank you." She said quietly.  
  
Matt glanced in-between the new girl and his general manager and soon a plan formed in his mind. "I've got it!" He exclaimed loudly, causing Kiara to jump. Stephanie looked at him expectantly so he went on. "What this girl obviously needs is some confidence-"  
  
"I don't think that's appro-"  
  
"And who better to give the new girl confidence then Matt Hardy, Version 1.0!" He said proudly, getting excited at the idea. "Think about it, it'd be great. Shannon is getting tired of following the Mattitude plan and she'd be my very first female MFer! The marketing for it would be just fabulous."  
  
"Fabulous?" Stephanie repeated skeptically.  
  
Matt nodded his head earnestly. "Yes, fabulous. Now what do you think?"  
  
"I think." Stephanie started. "You should remember the fact that I'm the general manager and you are not." She said evenly. "I make the decisions around here and you don't."  
  
Matt looked instantly less arrogant and full of himself. "Well what do you think?" He asked again weakly.  
  
Stephanie shook her head. "I don't think so Matt. I already have plans for who I want her to go with and what I want her to do. Not saying that your idea wasn't a good one, because it is. But maybe you should find somebody else besides Shannon. That whole angle is getting a little stale."  
  
"You have the guts to call Mattitude stale?" He asked, instantly gaining back all of his confidence in a seconds time. "How dare you say such a mean and vial thing to a person such as myself, a person of my stature-"  
  
She cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I think you better get going Matt before your head can't fit out the door."  
  
He pushed himself off the chair and huffed out of the room, slamming it purposefully behind him.  
  
"So Kiara." Stephanie started, holding out some papers. "This is what I have in store for you."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So what kind of look are we going for here?"  
  
Kiara looked over at the stylist and shrugged. "Stephanie wants me to accompany John Cena." She paused as the girl stifled a laugh and sighed. "Yeah, exactly. So just find me some clothes so I can go."  
  
"And she's already got the diva attitude." The young stylist quipped silently to herself, although she did feel bad for the new girl to be place with John Cena. There was something wrong with that guy, she decided silently as she headed over to a rack of clothes, like he wasn't right in the head. After fifteen minutes they left the store with five shopping bags and headed towards the salon.  
  
"What are you doing to me here?" Kiara asked warily as they say her down in front of a floor-length mirror.  
  
The hairdresser, who reminded her remarkably of Rico and name was Juan, puts his hands on his hips and looked at her with a face that clearly read: 'You're joking right?' "What aren't we going to do here?" He asked hypothetically. He pulled the bandana off her hair and turned away, suppressing a shudder. He turned back towards her and rested a hand on his forehead. "Sweetie talk to me."  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
He ran his hands through her hair, lifting some of it up so she could see. "This, about this." He peered down critically at the dark blonde hair with fading green stripes. "It looks like your hair is molding."  
  
Kiara's mouth fell open at the blunt criticism and was about to say something back when he shook his head.  
  
"No, don't say anything. My job is hard enough without you talking to me too." He quickly taped pictures of John Cena and B2 onto the mirror and studied them before nodding his head. "Okay, you're going blonder."  
  
"Blonder?"  
  
"Did I stutter?" He snapped, starting to twist strips of foil into her hair. "First off we're going to strip your hair of all this-" His lip turned up in disgust. "Unnatural green color and then after that I will be able to start working my magic." He picked up a piece of hair that framed her face and looked at her pale complexion. "Dear, do you know what the sun is?"  
  
Kiara raised her eyebrows at the abrupt question. "Yeah."  
  
"Then go out in it." He worked in silence for about an hour, intricately twisting in the foil and applying the paste until Kiara looked up and was convinced that she looked like a modern version of Medusa. "Now go sit under the dryer for half an hour." He instructed, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. "Get Melissa, Geri, and Anna over here. I'm gonna need some help." He was saying quietly to his assistant.  
  
Grabbing a magazine and sitting back in the chair, Kiara tried to ignore the small group of people that were huddled around Juan, and focused her attention on the article entitled 'So Now Your Boyfriend is Cuter then You'.  
  
"Kiara dear, get yourself over here so we can see what's going on under there." Juan said briefly about twenty minutes later, starting to untwist the foil before she even had a chance to sit down.  
  
"I feel like I'm in Miss Congeniality." Kiara commented, feeling some hot wax being applied to her eyebrows and wincing.  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "That was a comedy. There's nothing funny about your situation."  
  
Kiara rolled her eyes. "Why are you such an unfriendly person?" She asked finally, watching him place even more foil strips into her clean, non-green hair.  
  
Juan took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. "It is because I am a professional. I work with supermodels and actresses all over the world. And the only reason I'm wasting my talent on you is because I owed Vincent a favor. Now, do you want to know anymore about my personal life or can I continue?"  
  
"Go ahead." Kiara muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. She took a deep breath and settled back, not exactly looking forward to the next four hours.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So why'd you bring me here Steph?" John Cena asked, slipping his coat on the chair behind him and taking the seat across from his boss.  
  
"I just have some stuff do discuss with you." She responded easily. "Did you want something to drink? My treat."  
  
"Just a water is good." He told the waiter, who nodded and left the two alone.  
  
Stephanie looked down and idly played with the straw wrapper in her hands before looking back up at him. "Okay, I want you to have a valet; someone to accompany you and B2 to the ring."  
  
John crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in the chair. "Who do you have in mind?" He asked, a semi-interested look on his face. "Is it that girl that was in your office that one day?"  
  
"Yeah, her name is Kiara Dailie." Stephanie said, nodding her head.  
  
"No." John said simply. "Did you see her Steph?" He whined. "She was- why couldn't we have Torrie or somebody else? Someone hot?"  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes. "I have to take you somewhere else after this." She said briefly, not giving him any more information besides that. They ate quietly and Stephanie laid a twenty out on the table before getting up and grabbing her coat. "Come on, we don't have much time."  
  
"Where are we going?" John asked, following her brisk walk right past the waiting limousine. "Stephanie the limo is back there. I don't feel like walking anywhere." He whined. "This is not-" Stephanie stopped abruptly and he caught himself before he could run into her.  
  
"We're there." She said, holding the door open for him. He walked in and immediately backed out and Stephanie had to drag him in by the sleeve of his jacket. She glanced around the room and caught sight of the person she was looking for. "Juan!" She yelled loudly, waving her hand in the air.  
  
He jumped and dropped the brush he was using and spun around to see who was interrupting him. Seeing it was Stephanie, he broke out in a huge grin and set his stuff down on the counter, walking over to meet her. He kissed both of her cheeks and then held her away at arm's length. "Stephanie you look gorgeous, how have you been?"  
  
"I've been terrific." She gushed. "Juan this is one of my employees John Cena."  
  
John held out his hand reluctantly and Juan shook it, holding on longer then necessary. "Yeah, nice to meet you." John muttered, yanking his hand back.  
  
Stephanie stifled a laugh at the scared look on John's face and turned to her favorite hairdresser. "Sweetie I sent one of my girls here this morning. Her name is Kiara. Do you know if she's ready yet?"  
  
Juan flung his hair behind his shoulders and looked proud of himself. "I know of this girl you speak of." He started. "And the challenge was a great one but I am Juan and there's nobody I can't fix." He eyed John's outfit critically before turning back to Stephanie. "I believe if you give me a few more minutes she will be all set." He flounced back to his station.  
  
"That guy was creeping me out." John muttered, taking a seat on the plush white couch.  
  
Stephanie laughed. "Oh that was Juan. He's harmless really. But don't come to him with a major fashion faux pas or else he'll bite your head off."  
  
"Learned from experience?" John asked jokingly.  
  
"Oh yeah." Stephanie replied, putting her hands behind her head. "During the McMahon/Helmsley era I was here every other weekend trying to get all the styling crap outta my hair."  
  
"I remember that!" Juan called over his shoulder. "And all I can tell you Steph is you're lucky you're a McMahon or else you'd still be in debt."  
  
"Love you too Juan!" She called back sarcastically.  
  
Ten minutes later she yawned and looked down at her watch, and then over at John. He had fallen asleep. Stephanie looked up as they were approached by one of the workers. She leaned down and whispered something to Stephanie, who in turn, hit John in the shoulder as an attempt to wake him up. "She's ready." She said simply.  
  
"Who?" He asked groggily, taking in all of his surroundings through squinted eyes.  
  
"Kiara." Stephanie grinned, pulling him up off the couch and following Juan.  
  
"This was a difficult task." Juan started, bring his hands together and getting the groups attention. "But I'm Juan." He said with a smile. "And I can fix anyone, regardless to the fact that they have moldy hair." John shot an alarmed look at Stephanie before turning back reluctantly. "So without further ado I present to you Miss Kiara Dailie." He waved his arms with a flourish and they turned their attention to the door.  
  
"I'm not coming out like this." Kiara muttered from inside.  
  
"Excuse me?" Juan sputtered. "I didn't waste eight hours of my life for you to refuse to come out." John stifled a laugh and Stephanie smacked him on the arm. "Get your butt out here right now."  
  
"Leave my butt out of this." Kiara shot back.  
  
"Kiara sweetie." Stephanie started, walking towards the dressing room. "If you don't want anyone else to see then at least let me. I'm a good judge at this."  
  
Juan snorted. "Yeah right."  
  
Stephanie ignored his comments and watched as the doorknob turned slowly. "Okay, but I only want you seeing it." Kiara muttered, pushing the door open a little.  
  
"I wanna see." John started walking over but was yanked back by Juan. "Excuse me, kindly keep your hands off of me." He looked over to where the two girls were conversing and by the looks of it Stephanie finally convinced her to show everybody. She pushed open the door and John's mouth dropped.  
  
"Do I look that bad?" Kiara asked quickly, self-consciously crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Her "moldy hair" had been re-colored to a pale, almost ashy blonde and was cut to just below her shoulders, with a few bangs falling over her forehead. Her baggy pants and tank tops had been replaced by a pair of light-colored, faded low-risers and a cropped white tank top, showing off her toned stomach and a light brown belt hung around her waist. She looked up slowly and noticed everyone gaping. "What?" She asked quietly, refusing to make eye contact.  
  
  
  
Read and Review and the next story to be updated will be 'The Girl She Left Behind'. So keep on the lookout for that! Toodles! 


	3. Three

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, been dealing with a lot of stuff but that's all over and now I can just write when I want! Yay me!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you nervous?" John Cena asked his new valet, proudly slinging his arm over her shoulder as they walked by a group of guys huddled around the newest Diva's Undressed magazine.  
  
Kiara grinned over at him and rolled her eyes. "I'm never nervous unless you give me a reason to be."  
  
"I'm fighting Big Show and you're coming out with me."  
  
"Then I might be a little nervous." She replied instantly, coming to a stop outside of the girl's locker room and turning back to John. "I gotta go get ready but come get me when it's time to go out, alright?"  
  
He gave her a brief nod and walked away, dodging the taunts and insults Kurt Angle, Brock Lesnar, and A-Train were hurling in his direction.  
  
Kiara watched him walk away with his hands shoved in his pockets and his head down and sighed before pushing open the door, immediately getting assaulted with whatever was being sprayed in an attempt to make the room smell better.  
  
"Damn." She muttered, dropping her bags on one of the benches. "You girls get a little perfume happy or what's goin' on here?" She quipped.  
  
Torrie and Dawn Marie glared over in her direction, still holding the spray bottles filled with the vile contents.  
  
"It's not our fault you can't appreciate fine perfume if it's sprayed right in front of you." Dawn sniffed, setting down the small, gold colored bottle.  
  
Kiara rolled her eyes and didn't even make an attempt to respond to that and pulled out her clothes, setting them down next to her bag. She tried ignoring the two divas as they approached her, but finally got annoyed enough to acknowledge their presence. "Can I help you?"  
  
"She was just wondering." Torrie started, jabbing her thumb in Dawn's direction. "Why you wear the clothes you do."  
  
"You mean these ones?" Kiara asked dutifully, looking down at her baggy khaki pants from American Eagle and the light blue tank top and a jersey John had made her promise to wear over it all.  
  
"Yeah, it's not really tight at all." Dawn marveled, picking up the jersey to look at it. It was blue and yellow with short sleeves and she gingerly touched the fabric, practically causing Kiara to laugh out loud.  
  
"You do realize you two amuse me to no end, right?" She asked out loud, grabbing her pants from Torrie as she held them up to her narrow waist and openly gasped when they didn't look like they would be skintight. She didn't give the two divas a chance to respond and grabbed her clothes and took them into the bathroom where she changed quickly.  
  
"Never seen stuff like that before." Torrie marveled out loud, pulling on her own matching, turquoise, tight as hell pant and shirt outfit. "That should be something we look into."  
  
Dawn nodded in agreement and then smiled when Kiara came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready to go out to the ring besides her hair and make-up. "See." She started. "If that girl looks that cute like that, imagine what you and I would look like. Honey what's your name again? It's completely slipped my mind."  
  
"Kiara." She replied, standing in front of the mirror, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.  
  
"That's such a cute name." Torrie complimented, standing beside the new diva as she put on some make-up. "You should really think about doing something other then just mascara and lip gloss, you have such pretty eyes."  
  
Kiara pulled away from her and looked at the two suspiciously. "What the hell are you trying to do to me?" She demanded and Dawn laughed in response.  
  
"We're just trying to make you feel welcome." She promised, pulling her own dark brown hair into a ponytail that closely resembled Kiara's. "And it's nice for us to get the new divas for a change, instead of RAW. It's so much better over here anyway."  
  
"I'm sure." Kiara muttered, rolling her eyes. She grabbed the visor and secured it on her head. "It's called a visor." She supplied before Dawn or Torrie had a chance to ask. "It's a type of hat." They nodded knowingly.  
  
"Thanks for the clarification." Torrie replied with a grin and all three girls looked up at the knocking on the door.  
  
"Kiara, we hafta go out!" John called from the other side of the door and Dawn and Torrie immediately lost the friendly looks on their faces as the brunette reached over and pulled the door open.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, placing one hand on her hip.  
  
"I'm here to get Kiara for the match." John replied slowly. "C'mon now Dawn, I knew you were a little slow but I didn't know it was to this extent."  
  
Kiara smirked and brushed past the two who were looking on with very bewildered looks.  
  
"So you ready?" John asked once they were safely out of the room.  
  
"Yup, plus I'm just glad to be out of that room." She answered honestly.  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
About fifteen minutes later John pushed back through the curtain with Kiara next to him, his arm slung over her shoulder.  
  
"Next time you shouldn't be stupid enough to mess with both the Big Show and A-Train." Edge smirked and Rey Mysterio slapped him a high-five and they walked away laughing.  
  
"I'd like to see you able to go up against the two of them." Kiara shot back before John had a chance to tell her to shut up. Edge and Rey spun around and glared at her with annoyed looks on their faces. "You guys would run away before they had a chance to get into the ring."  
  
"Better then getting the shit beaten out of us."  
  
"At least he didn't run away with his tail between his legs!" Kiara yelled, an annoyed look on her face.  
  
Edge was about to respond to Kiara when John grabbed her arm and spun her around so she was facing them. "Please don't do this. Don't give them the satisfaction of knowing that they got to you." He pleaded, wincing as she accidentally bumped into his arm.  
  
"But." She started and sighed when she saw the look on his face. "Fine." She gave in reluctantly. "I'll drop it today but it's really pissing me off."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The fact that all these people can just think they can say all this shit about you and nothing will happen because you just stand there and take it." Kiara said.  
  
The look on John's face hardened. "That's the only way you can get around this business, to just take everything as it is and to not let anything get to you. And you if you don't know how to do that then you have no idea what being in this business means."  
  
Kiara stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "I may not know but I'm willing to learn."  
  
He sighed and started walking again. "If you want to learn then I'm willing to teach you."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Please read and review! *muah* Manda 


	4. Four

I've been feeling a little discouraged as of late and you guys will all no why sooner or later. In the mean time, enjoy the next chapter of my little John Cena story!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So, do you want to tell me what you did to him or are you just gonna leave me guessing?" Kiara asked dryly as she sprinted behind John, trying to keep a few steps ahead of an angry looking Brock Lesnar who was chasing them down.  
  
John responded with a shake of his head and dodged a group of stage crewmembers. He turned a sharp right and motioned for Kiara to follow him down the hall.  
  
Kiara looked behind her to see how far behind their pursuer was and was surprised to find the hallway behind her empty except for a delivery boy who looked like he was more then lost. She sighed in relief and slowed her run down to a walking pace and turned back around, taking the corner she had seen John take. She started walking cautiously when she didn't see him at first and didn't see the arm shoot out from the open door until it was too late and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into the darkened room.  
  
She began to scream because the thought of being in a pitch black room with a stranger rightfully scared her to death but a hand was placed over her mouth to muffle the loud noises. She finally stopped struggling and the person released his or her grip and she whirled around to face her attacker.  
  
"You are violent when you're caught off your guard like that." John winced, pressing a hand over his shin to stop the shooting pain where she had kicked him.  
  
"I didn't know it was you." She replied defensively. "Think about it from my point of view; you drag me along as we're getting chased by Brock and then I lose both you and him and someone grabs me and pulls me into this deserted room." She finished with a flourish.  
  
John opened his mouth to protest but then nodded instead. "Okay, I guess I can see where you're coming from."  
  
They sat together in silence for a few minutes while they regained their breath and Kiara was the first one to speak up.  
  
"So do you feel like telling me what you did to Lesnar that's making him chase us through the halls like a madman?"  
  
John shrugged and ducked his head instead of responding to her, opting to look at his shoes.  
  
"Is it that you don't trust me?" Kiara kept on.  
  
"It's just not anything I want to talk about right now." John snapped. The look on his face softened when he saw her draw back as if she'd been burned. "Look, I didn't mean for that to come out sounding so harsh. I just-well this is the first time that anyone has been civil to me backstage and I'm just trying to get used to it."  
  
"You hafta get used to people being nice to you?" Kiara asked gently, not wanting to say anything that would piss him off. "Sweetie, that's so sad.""  
  
"I don't need your sympathy either." He said evenly, pushing himself off of the bench. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think the coast is clear and I should get going to the ring to train." He slipped out of the room without another word and Kiara sighed. This wasn't turning out like it was supposed to.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh look, it's the feisty Mamacita everyone's been talking about." The Latino voice drawled from the right and Kiara turned around to see Eddie and Chavo Guerrero leering at her from their places on the wall. "¿Ve usted la manera que ella mira en esos calzones? Quiero algunos de eso." Eddie added as he let his eyes travel over her body.  
  
"Sé lo que usted habla acerca de tío" Chavo said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Kiara rolled her eyes at the two. They obviously weren't used to other people besides them speaking Spanish. She searched her memory through her limited Spanish vocabulary and teaching. "Yo no obtendría con usted si usted era los últimos dos hombres en la tierra. Así que por qué hace no usted dos toman apenas su es mentir y estafar y va al infierno."  
  
The two relatives stood open-mouthed at the response she gave them and she turned around when she heard someone laughing appreciatively.  
  
"At least somebody finally put those two in their places." Nidia said with a grin. "And with their mouths open like that it looked like they were trying to catch flies or something. I'm Nidia by the way." She added, holding out her hand to Kiara.  
  
"I know." Kiara replied, shaking the Diva's hand. She was trying not to look too surprised at the genuinely nice attitude Nidia had, but failed and only managed to look embarrassed.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Nidia said knowingly. "You expected me to act like my character but I don't." She smiled and shrugged. "It just means I'm a really good actress, that's all. So what brings you around these parts?" She continued on, not letting the girl get in a word otherwise. "I mean not many people come around these locker rooms because of those two." She gestured over to the two Latinos who were staring at them. "They scare everybody off."  
  
"I can see why." Kiara muttered and then brightened the look on her face. "Hey I have question for you."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
Kiara took a deep breath. "What do you think of John Cena?"  
  
"My Momma always said if I don't have anything nice to say about someone, then I shouldn't say anything at all." Nidia replied with a mischievous smile.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Nidia pursed her lips and stared at the Diva-in-training. "I really shouldn't be telling you this, but." She motioned the girl closer. "Cena knows how to dish it, but he doesn't know how to take it back if you get what I'm saying."  
  
Realization dawned on Kiara's face. "But when I try to talk to him about it he always makes himself out to be the victim."  
  
"That is so not the case." Nidia scoffed and then started walking, pulling Kiara along with her. "Back when he first started his whole 'white boy rapper thing' we were, for a lack of a better term, appalled. We were all afraid he was going to make the Smackdown roster seem like one big joke so one day some of the guys like Adam and Mark approached him and asked him to reconsider this new gimmick of his. John got offended almost immediately and said we were trying to suppress his freedom of speech and all. Those were the exact words he used too." She added. "So we were all just like okay, whatever, he'll get over it and go on his happy way but he didn't. So a few days later we were at this house show and John started saying stuff like-"  
  
"There you are!" Dawn Marie exclaimed, excited that she had found the girl she was looking for. "Hey sweetie." She acknowledged Nidia. "Actually I'm glad I found you both because they want to meet with us for few minutes."  
  
"Wait, finish the story." Kiara said, but the two brunettes were already a few doors a head of her and were talking animatedly between themselves. "What's the meeting going to be about?" She asked once she got close enough to them.  
  
Dawn looked over her shoulder and smiled brightly. "Photo shoot."  
  
"I don't do pictures." Kiara said, stopping completely in her tracks.  
  
"Oh that's just silly." Nidia replied, walking back and slinging one of her arms around Kiara's shoulders. "Sweetie, you are a WWE Diva, one of the elite, and that means you can by no means be afraid of the camera."  
  
Kiara narrowed her eyes. "You wanna bet? I didn't even let my mom take pictures of me when I was younger and she was very camera happy. So all the pictures I found of me that she got without me knowing I burned. You will not get me in front of a camera; no way, no how."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So, I was thinking the other day about all the places you guys have gone for photo shoots and DVDs, and I decided to let you all choose this next place."  
  
Kiara crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at the middle-aged man and woman team who stood before the room with overheads and charts, trying to secure their place in the company as photographers. She looked around the room and noted she was the only one who didn't even seem remotely interested; all the other girls were looking up eagerly, their minds racing as they tried to think of someplace they haven't been to before.  
  
"What about California?" Stacy suggested, pushing the hat she was wearing away from her face.  
  
"We were kind of hoping you'd be able to narrow it down a bit." The man said. "Like to a city or something, not an entire state."  
  
"Disney World?" Trish piped up.  
  
Kiara looked up and her mouth dropped. "You can not possibly be thinking about corrupting these poor kids while you guys prance around in next to nothing. That is so wrong."  
  
Trish rolled her eyes at the new girl's outburst. "They'd close it for us. There wouldn't be any kids there."  
  
"What about New York City, that way nobody would be surprised with the clothing." Kiara said. "Or lack thereof."  
  
"Been there, done that." Stacy yawned and Torrie giggled. "And Dear, I've noticed that you've kept on this whole idea of us wearing minimal clothing, care to explain that to us?"  
  
Kiara clenched the sides of the chair so hard her knuckles were starting to turn white and Dawn put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Just leave her alone you two." She scolded. "The poor girl has only been here for a few weeks and you're already getting on her back about everything in the world. Just stop."  
  
"We still need a place to shoot." The man said, his voice raising as he sensed the impending argument amongst the girls.  
  
"How about over in the UK?" Nidia piped up and they all got silent as they carefully considered that.  
  
Kiara smiled for the first time since the meeting started. "Like Scotland or England or someplace, the scenery is so beautiful and it's so full of culture there."  
  
"I like the Bahamas." Victoria announced and the rest of the girls except for Nidia, Dawn Marie, and Kiara, started nodding and talking excitedly. "They have sand and pretty flowers."  
  
Kiara sat back in the chair glumly as it was announced they'd be heading to said country.  
  
"It was a nice attempt." Dawn said supportively. "But they're suckers for 'sand and pretty flowers." She said, mocking the raven-haired Diva. "It'll be alright though, the three of us just hafta stick together and we'll be fine."  
  
*~*~*~* Please read and review if you want to! It's appreciated more then you know. *Manderz* 


	5. Five

I'm ba-ack!!  Did any of you miss me? LoL.  Surprisingly I got this chapter out as fast as I could, I've been having next to no inspiration.  I hope it's still up to par and y'all like it!

*~*~*~*

"So can anybody tell me what the big hold up is here?"  Trish asked impatiently, trying (without succession) to tap her heeled foot against the sand.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."  Dawn Marie snapped at the blonde.  "You guys can just go finish your shoots.  Nidia and I are going to try and talk to her."

Stacy rolled her eyes.  "I figured it'd be something to do with that Kiara chick."  She sniffed, looking around for the rest of the girl's approval and they nodded.  "One of these days that girl is going to have some sort or breakdown and it's going to look so bad for the rest of us."

"One of these days you're going to have my boot up your ass if you don't stop talking about her like that."  Nidia threatened.

"Or at least you like to think so."  Stacy replied breezily before stomping back to the photographer, a bored looking man who looked like he'd rather be doing anything else then be here for the umpteenth time, shooting pictures of the same girls he's already done before.

"Bitch."  Nidia muttered after the retreating Diva before turning back to the small changing room.  "Kiara sweetie, what's wrong?  Why won't you come out and show us what you look like?"

"I'm not coming out of this room because I don't want millions of people to see me in my swimsuit."  She replied back tearfully.

"If it makes you feel better nobody is going to really know who you are."  Nidia supplied, trying to be helpful, earning a sharp look from Dawn.  She ignored the protests and pushed aside the flimsy curtain and grabbed Kiara's arm, dragging her out into view.  

"You're too judgmental of yourself."  Dawn noted out loud, taking in the ice blue and white two-piece Kiara had on.  "Come on girl, that's not even close to showing anything."  She insisted.

Kiara had her arms securely locked around her waist and glanced at both brunette divas warily.  "You really don't think anybody's going to be looking at me?"

Nidia shook her head apologetically.  "And if it makes you feel any better, nobody really looks at me either."

Dawn Marie smartly decided to keep quiet.

"Okay, so they're shooting Stacy right now-"

"I'd like to shoot Stacy."  Kiara muttered and forced a smile when Nidia gave her a warning look.

"I understand you don't like them, but they are good at what they do."  Nidia said as the three girls watched the 5'11 diva play for the camera.  "Now like I was saying, she's up now but you're right after her.  So make sure that you're ready."

Kiara didn't say anything and just wrapped a towel around her body and sat down on the ground, her legs stretched out in front of her.

Dawn pursed her lips together and studied Kiara silently.  "Girl, how tall are you?"  She asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure."  She replied truthfully.  "5'9 I think."

"There's no reason you can't be as good as Stacy then."  Dawn said with a smug smile.

"Are you like my counselor now?"  Kiara asked sarcastically.

"No but I'm just trying to help with this confidence problem you seem to have."  Dawn answered back quickly.  She noticed the photographer motioning Kiara over and nudged her with her foot.  "You're up."

Kiara picked herself up off the ground and trudged over, only straightening her back when she heard Nidia yell at her to do so.  

"So my dear, who are you?  I've never seen you here before."  The photographer asked up-front.

"Kiara Dailie."

"I don't want to know your whole name, just what I need to be able to yell at you when you screw up which, you most certainly will."

She put one hand on her hip and looked at him with pursed lips.  "Why are you assuming that?"

*click*

He gave her a knowing look.  "That was beautiful, I want more of that."

"I can't just do it on cue though."  She protested.

"Hey Kia!  Your boy is nothing but an arrogant jerk!"  Nidia yelled from her place on the sand.

"Yeah well your boyfriend—"

*click*

Kiara looked from the camera to Nidia, who had a grin on her face.

"Just trying to help you out!"  She called back.

Between the photographer and her two friends, Kiara finished her photo shoot twenty minutes later.  She had a huge smile on her face and looked genuinely excited to be there when she walked back over.

"See, that wasn't hard, now was it?"  Dawn asked, slinging her arm around Kiara's shoulders.

"You definitely looked like you were enjoying yourself."  Nidia piped up as the three headed back to the hotel.  "I don't think I even had that much fun at my first photo shoot."

Kiara pulled open the glass door and almost immediately yawned.  She said a brief goodbye to Dawn and Nidia who were going to head down to the pool to check out some guys and got onto the elevator, resting her head against one wall.  She watched impatiently as the numbers crept closer to her floor and rushed out when they finally reached it.  She fished the card-key from her cluttered purse and swept it through the lock, pushing the door open.

"What are you doing here?"  She exclaimed, seeing the figure lounging on her bed, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Actually I was just about to take a nap."  John Cena confessed.  "Care to join me?"

Kiara dropped her bags on the floor and looked at him curiously.  "How the hell did you get in here?"

He grinned at her.  "I just had to work some of my charm on the cleaning ladies and tell them I was locked out of the room my fiancée and I were sharing."

"You're too much."

"You know you love me."  He shot back teasingly.

She rolled her eyes.  "Only in your dreams Cena."  She said to him.

"So what?"  He countered, reaching over lazily for the remote.  "So I wanted to talk strategy with you."

Kiara pulled a t-shirt over her head and looked at him uncertainly.  "Strategy for what?"  She asked curiously.  He patted the bed next to him and she reluctantly sat down, drawing her knees up to her chest.  "Now what do you mean?"

"For Summerslam this Sunday."  He answered.  "I'm going up against 'Taker and you need to be prepared.  I set up extra training for you incase anything happens when you interfere and also set up an appointment for you with the designer so she can get you something cute to wear and…"  John trailed off as he saw the open-mouth stare Kiara was fixing him.  "What?"

"You're just like a woman with your appointment making."  Kiara teased.  They both looked up at the knocking on the door.  "It's open!"  She called out.

The door opened slowly and Nidia peered around and her eyebrows shot up when she saw John here.  "What are you doing here?"

"He's being my personal organizer."  Kiara piped up before he had a chance to respond.

Nidia gave her a knowing grin.  "Well I just came by to let you two know that the plane leaves tomorrow at seven in the morning.  So try and get some sleep."  She left quickly with a wink before either of the two could say anything back.

"Did you get what she was getting at?"  John asked Kiara with a suggestive look on his face.

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him.  "No Cena, just no."

*~*~*~*~*

So what'd ya think?  I hope you guys like it and I've already started to write the next chapter.  Ya know, maybe get something going between the two although I'm not sure yet!  Read and Review and tell me what you think!

*The Peep's Author*

NY BrAt 007


	6. Six

Sorry this chapter is like a page shorter then usual but I really just wanted to start writing about the match and decided to save that for the next chapter!  So enjoy and don't forget to review!  I love hearing all the great things you guys hafta say!

*

Kiara Dailie adjusted the bag over her shoulder and kept her gaze to the ground like John had told her too—less people recognize you that way, was his claim.  She heard him yawn to her left and grinned after remembering what had happened that morning.

*

The alarm started to go off and Kiara felt someone nudge her in the back to try and wake her up.

"Kia, shut that off.  It's too early."

Squinting her eyes after hearing a male's voice, she looked at the clock before quickly turning over to face whoever the voice belonged too.  John was laying there, a peaceful look on his face as he burrowed further down into the covers.  

She looked around suspiciously and lifted the covers up to take a quick peek and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw they were both still fully clothed.  She turned off the alarm and then rolled back over to face him, her curiosity getting the best of her.

_So what's your story John, what aren't you telling me_, she asked herself silently.  She reached her index finger out to brush an eyelash off of his cheek and froze when he opened his eyes.

"I could do with waking up like this every morning."  He mumbled with his eyes only half-opened and a tired smile across his lips.  He took her hand in his own and tucked them under his chin, causing Kiara to move a little bit closer towards him.  "So did you sleep well?"  He asked.

"Why are you in my bed?"  She asked instead of answering him.

He shrugged lazily.  "I didn't want to go back up to my room so I just stayed here until you fell asleep and then joined you."

Kiara pushed back the covers and swung her legs over the bed as she sat there contemplating what he just said.

"Are you alright?"  He asked, sitting behind her and resting a hand on her shoulder.

Kiara nodded and kept her gaze forward so he wouldn't see the look on her face.  "I'm good.  I think it was just something I ate yesterday."  She jumped off the bed and walked over to her suitcase where she dug through it nervously.  When she found what she was looking for she dashed into the bathroom.  "I'll be right out!"  She called to him as she slammed the door.

"You just made a complete fool of yourself."  She whispered to her reflection in the mirror, splashing some cold water on her face.  She quickly changed from her pajamas into some appropriate, comfortable flight clothes and was out of the bathroom in less then twenty minutes.

"Don't come out yet!"  Kiara heard John yell from the room as she began to turn the doorknob.

"Why not?"  She called back.

"It's a surprise!"  He replied and despite the fact curiosity was getting the better of her, she put the toilet seat down and sat on that.

She propped her head on her hand and felt like going back to sleep when the door was pushed open and John poked his head around.

"Can I come out now?"  Kiara asked dryly and he nodded.  She stuffed her dirty clothes into the bag and followed him out into the room.  "You ordered breakfast from the room service."  She commented dumbly.

"Not only that."  He started, taking her by the elbow and guiding her over to the bed.  "But I talked to the lady down in the kitchen and asked her what was the best stuff to give someone who wasn't feeling well and I got some of that.  I packed your stuff too and already called a cab so you wouldn't have to do any of that stuff."

Kiara stood there in awe, not finding the heart to tell him she just said that because he made her really uncomfortable, and forced a smile.  "You really didn't need to do this."

At the rate this was going, she expected him to give her some incredibly heartfelt answer and instead he just shrugged.  "I need you to be healthy so we can both kick ass tomorrow."

Relief washed over her.  "Well thank you for caring about my ass kicking abilities Cena.  I really appreciate it."

*

And it had been weird, but for some reason she was immensely relieved when he was just worried about how she was going to do in his match against the Undertaker and not because he had feelings for her.  That would have been too weird and she honestly probably wouldn't have been able to handle that.

Kiara shifted in the seat on the bus as soon as she felt her neck start to cramp and then looked up as she heard the driver say they were about fifteen minutes away from the arena for the house show.  She nudged John with her elbow and right away he started to whine.

"Don't wake me up yet, I was having this really good dream about this hot ass girl and—"

Kiara cleared his throat and he opened his eyes and started to blush.

"I'm just used to traveling with guys."  He explained.  "They can relate to the stories I tell them.  Why'd you wake me up anyway?"

"Because we're almost there and I figured I should give you some time to primp."  She said teasingly, sitting back and watching him do exactly that.  Once he was finished she shook her head.  "Are you done now?"

"Yes, I'm done now."  He replied, mocking her bored tone of voice.  He followed her off of the bus and into the arena where tomorrow he'd be going up against one of the most intimidating men in the whole federation, and Kiara would be right there in his corner cheering him on.

*

So I still don't know if the two should get together or not and I'm still not sure what John's problem should be.  Any suggestions??


	7. Seven

Yay! I finally updated! It must be some sorta holiday miracle! Enjoy this chapter as much as you've enjoyed the last six!!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"This is certifiably insane. You do realize that don't you?" Kiara questioned John as he stood in front of her.  
  
He shook his head and smiled. "No, and remember it will be our little secret, just real quick and nobody ever needs to know about it."  
  
"What if somebody sees? What's going to happen then?" Kiara asked, already on the nervous side as it is. "I've been here for like a month, what's everyone going to think of me if they find out?"  
  
"Probably the same thing they think of me." He answered reasonably. "That we're cheating to win watches and not taking the sport seriously." He placed the thick piece of metal chain in her hand. "You just have to make sure that nobody sees this and when I give you the signal, use it against Taker."  
  
"What if you give me the signal and I give it to you and then YOU use it against Taker?" Kiara asked with a small grin. "You know you want to hit him with a chain anyway."  
  
"Nah, you need to start getting some recognition around here and this is just the way to do it." John replied, turning around and strolling off, leaving no room for argument. "Meet me at the guys' locker room in about an hour!" He called over his shoulder.  
  
Kiara watched him walk off and pursed her lips before slipping the chain into her bag. She looked around to make sure that no one had been watching her and went back to the diva's locker room.  
  
"Hey girl." Nidia greeted her as she stepped inside the room. She finished tying the flannel top above her belly button and turned away from the mirror. "What's your position for tonight?"  
  
"My.position?" Kiara asked with a confused look on her face as she set her bag down on one of the benches. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Get your mind outta the gutter." Nidia winked at her. "I mean what are ya plans for your man's match?"  
  
"We got something special planned." Kiara replied teasingly. "It's all very hush hush."  
  
Nidia rolled her eyes. "There's no need for secrets here. Hey Dawn! Did ya know Kia's already keeping secrets from us?" She asked the brunette diva who had just walked into the room.  
  
Dawn pretended to look shocked as she turned to the diva. "Secrets, I thought the three of us were past that stage in our friendship?"  
  
"You guys need lives." Kiara muttered with a grin. "Or else boyfriends." She ducked as a barrage of prepping tools and various articles of clothing were thrown in her direction and laughed. "I'm just playing." She grabbed her stuff and ducked into one of the stalls before they could hit her with anything else. She came out about five minutes later in a pair of light blue velour pants, to match John's jersey of course, and a white halter top that skimmed just above her bellybutton. Looking around and realizing everybody had left her alone, she went over to her bag and pulled out the chain she was supposed to use tonight against the Undertaker and after a quick moment, decided that she might as well wear it around her neck and make people think that she was really being influenced by John.  
  
Kiara pulled on a pair of sneakers and grabbed her hat before leaving the room. She wasn't looking where she was going and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground with a hand offering to help her up. She took it and ignored the blush that was creeping up her cheeks from being so clumsy. "Sorry." She mumbled, looking up to see who it was she bumped into.  
  
"So is this your way to get to know people around here or am I just special?" Randy Orton asked, the infamous smirk spread over his face.  
  
"I fall on my ass in front of everyone." Kiara said back, trying to regain her composure. "Sorry to cut this short, but I'm running late. Sorry again that I bumped into you!" She called over her shoulder as she dashed off towards the locker rooms.  
  
"Did some girl just actually run away from me?" Randy asked out loud. He thought about that for a second and then knew he had to go find Triple H and Flair to talk that fact over with them-they'd know why it happened.  
  
Kiara skidded to a stop in front of the guys' locker room and knocked on the door loudly. She was just about to knock a second time because everyone knew the guys were oblivious to people knocking on the door when it swung open and she came face to face with Kurt Angle.  
  
"Hey Kurt." She said pleasantly. "Is John ready yet?"  
  
The Olympic hero nodded. "Yup, he was just waiting for you. By the way, good luck on the match tonight. And whatever you do, don't piss off Taker, he can get mean."  
  
She nodded and smiled but deep down inside her stomach had just dropped to her feet. "Thanks for mentioning that, I'll try to remember. You ready?" She asked John as he came to the door. He nodded and grabbed his jersey off the hanger.  
  
"So you found a way to wear it without getting noticed." John noticed as he caught sight of the chain around her neck. "You're very clever."  
  
"I learn from you." She shot back and he laughed and put his arm around her shoulder as they walked up to the curtain.  
  
"Don't be nervous." He said as they waited for the cue to his music.  
  
"I'm not nervous."  
  
They heard the opening notes to his music and he turned to her with a grin. "Yeah you are, I can tell."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
So Kiara had every right to be nervous. Both guys in the ring were two, if not three times the size of her and in a few minutes she was supposed to be taking the scarier one down with the chain she was wearing. Damn right she was nervous.  
  
She paced outside the ring, clapped when things were starting to look good for John and yelled support for him when things were going bad. She saw the Undertaker deliver a stiff clothesline to John and then watched as he pulled himself up and started arguing with the referee, making him turn his back to the situation in the ring  
  
Kiara took the chain off from around her neck and wound it around her knuckles like John had taught her to do. She ignored the protests from Michael Cole and Tazz and jumped onto the apron of the ring. Just as the Undertaker turned around, she brought her hand back and swung as hard as she could towards his head-  
  
And her eyes got wide as he grabbed her hand in his, stopping the punch.  
  
"And just what do you think you're doing?" Undertaker asked accusingly. He looked at the chain in her hand and started laughing. "You're gonna pay for trying to interfere in one of my matches." He promised darkly.  
  
Kiara swallowed nervously and looked around him to see John push away from the referee and run at the Undertaker with every intention of knocking him away from her.  
  
Unfortunately, the Undertaker must have sensed the same thing because at the last minute he stepped to the side and John speared Kiara instead, sending her flying off the apron. She crashed her head and back onto the crowd barrier and then lay still in a crumpled heap.  
  
John stared open mouth at what he just did and got an even bigger shock when the Undertaker came up from behind and rolled him up in a pin. He was too shocked to realize what was happening until Taker's music started to play and the referee announced him the winner of the match.  
  
Undertaker picked him up off the ground and glared at him. "You better make sure you or your pretty girlfriend over there never tries anything like that again." And then without warning he wrapped his hand around John's throat, lifted him up in the air, and sent him slamming back down against the mat.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ooh, so what's Kiara's reaction going to be when she wakes up? Will John wake up after that vicious choke slam? Where the hell did Randy Orton come from and what was he up to? That last question was mainly for me because I just wrote him in out of the clear blue, but that's alright! As always, remember to review and maybe Santa will leave a little something good for you under the tree.. Lol, I'm such a dork. 


	8. Eight

**Author's Top Note:**  Here we go again with another installment to the wonderful John Cena/ OC story that so many of you seem to like.  FYI, life isn't getting much easier for the two of them.  It won't be for the rest of the story.

* * *

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"She received a concussion from slamming the back of her head onto the barrier and she's a little shaken up, but she'll be fine.  You just have to make sure to keep her awake."

"What about John?"

"Oh he's fine, just some minor bruising on his back but that might've been from a few weeks ago."

Kiara heard the three or four different voices around her and slowly forced herself to open her eyes, despite her throbbing headache.  "What happened?"  She mumbled out.

Nidia and Dawn Marie jumped up from their places on the waiting couch and rushed over to her side.

"How are you feeling?"  Dawn asked while Nidia took a brush out from her purse and began to brush out Kiara's hair.

"Like I got run over by an 18-wheeler."  Kiara answered truthfully.  "Why am I here though, what happened out in the match?  Did John win?"

Nidia shook her head.  "Sorry sweetie.  Taker caught John off guard, rolled him up for the pin, and then choke-slammed him for good measure."

Kiara struggled to sit up as the information sunk in.  "He's never off his guard though…"  She trailed off and her eyes got wide as realization set in.  "He tried to save me from the Undertaker but he ended up spearing me instead."  She said slowly.  "He lost because of me."

"Don't say that."  Dawn instructed.  "He was just trying to keep you safe.  I'm positive he doesn't care about the match anymore."

"He's been worried about you."  Nidia added with a teasing grin.  "We forced him outta the room about fifteen minutes ago 'cuz he hadn't showered yet, but he should be back any minute."  She watched as the doctor left the room and sat on the edge of the bed.  "So what's really going on between you two?"  And Dawn looked at her expectantly.

"There's nothing."  Kiara said bluntly.  "And believe me, if there was something, you two would be the first ones to know."

The two gave each other knowing looks and Kiara rolled her eyes, falling back against the one solitary pillow with a sigh.

"What do you mean you're not letting anybody see her?"  A loud voice outside of the door said angrily.  "I know Dawn and Nidia went in there, so why can't I?  Why don't you just tell them two to get out so I can see her?"

"You're prince charming is here."  Nidia started teasingly.  "I think we'll be going now."

"But I wanted to stay and—"

Nidia took Dawn's arm and shook her head at the brunette diva.  "We'll talk to you later Kia.  Feel better, kay?"

She watched as Nidia dragged Dawn out of the makeshift doctor's office and a few seconds later the door was pushed open again and John walked in.

"I am so incredibly sorry."  He said immediately.  She opened her mouth to respond when he cut her off by holding up his hand.  "No, just hear me out.  I should never have told you to hit Taker with the chain.  That was a stupid, stupid idea and I was wrong for putting you in harm's way like that.  But when I saw him look at you like that with that evil gleam in his eyes, I felt something.  And I can't explain it because I have no idea what the hell it was, but you made me feel like my whole outlook on life has changed and I just wanted to protect you and never let anything happen to you ever again.  And did I mention that I'm sorry?"

"John, I really don't know what to say to all that."  Kiara replied honestly after a minute of awkward silence.  "And I'm not quite sure how you feel our friendship or relationship is going, but I don't feel the same—"

"Kiara, I was meeting with the medics and he told me to give you these because I was coming this way anyway…"  Kurt trailed off as he saw the two.  "Am I interrupting something?"  He asked, handing over the pain pills to the diva.

"No."  John muttered and turned to Kiara.  "I gotta go get some stuff done but I'll come and look for you when we're leaving for the hotel."  And without another word he got up from the chair and walked quickly out of the room.

"I came at a bad time, didn't I?"

"You were fine Kurt."  Kia reassured him.  "I'm the one who doesn't know what the hell just happened."

*~*~*~*~*

"Hey John, you looked a little bummed out.  Sorry about your match."  Chris Jericho commented from his place on the bench in the locker room.  "It was a noble effort."

"Yea, thanks.  You too."  John replied absent-mindedly and Jericho muttered something about not having his match yet before turning back to the magazine he'd been reading.

_What were you thinking?_  John scolded himself silently as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.  _Did you honestly think she'd say something like she had the same feelings as you did?  She's your valet, you two work together.  Stop acting like such a loser and just accept that fact; there's not going to be anything between you two.  Ever._

*~*~*~*~*

"So do you think Taker's going to do something in retaliation next Smackdown?"  Kiara asked, trying to break up the awkward silence filling the car for the past fifteen minutes.

"Probably, that's usually what he does."  John answered shortly, keeping his eyes towards the road.

"What are your plans for the rest of the night?"  

He shrugged.  "I have some phone calls to make."

Kiara smiled.  "Sounds like a laugh riot."

"It's personal and if I didn't have to make them I wouldn't."  He shot back and Kiara snapped her mouth shut.

"I'm sorry if I said—"

"I don't want to talk about it."  He said, pulling the rental car into the hotel parking lot.  He turned the car off and got out without another word.

Kiara watched as he grabbed his bags and headed towards the door and she shook her head and grabbed her own stuff, hurrying after him.

*~*~*~*~*

"So what happened with you two once we left?"

"I didn't want to leave though."  Dawn pointed out quickly.  "You dragged me out by the arm.

Nidia rolled her eyes and looked back over at Kiara, who had both of her elbows propped up on the table and was intensely staring at the contents of her glass like it held the solution to all of life's problems.  "Hey, you alright?"  She asked loudly, trying to be heard over the music in the confined space of the club.

She tore her gaze away from the glass and looked up at her two best friends tiredly.  "I'm fine.  What were you guys just talking about?"

"You and John."  Nidia answered simply.  "And how we're curious about what happened once we left."

"I think John might've told me he had feelings for me."  Kiara said.

Dawn looked ready to pounce as soon as she said that.  "And??  What did you tell him?"

"That I didn't feel the same way."  She muttered, hoping against hope that they wouldn't hear and just drop the subject or change it to something else.

She wasn't so lucky.  Nidia, who was leaning close towards her, heard what she said and her jaw dropped.  "You have got to be kidding me."

Kiara shrugged and continued to stir around the contents of her glass with the straw, avoiding all eye contact possible.  "I just—they're not feelings I share for him and I'm definitely not going to lie to him about it either.  Can we just not talk about this anymore?"  She asked the two divas, who both nodded reluctantly.  "Thank you."

Dawn remained quiet for a grand total of two minutes before speaking up again.  "I know we said we wouldn't talk about this whole John situation anymore and I promise I won't but can I ask you a different question?"  Kiara nodded without much care.  "Is there anyone else in the company that you think you have your eye on?"  She asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"I'm just not ready for a relationship period."  Kiara replied.  "And even if I was, I don't think it'd be anyone from the company anyway."  She looked suspiciously at Dawn.  "Why?  I know that look on your face and I also know you're not just asking for the hell of it so spill."

"She knows you too well."  Nidia commented before taking a sip of her drink.

Dawn pursed her lips and nodded in the direction of the crowded bad.

Kiara followed her gaze and caught sight of none other then Randy Orton, the same guy who she, upon meeting him for the first time, crashed right into him and landed flat on her ass.  He smiled at her and she turned away quickly.  "I don't even know that guy Dawn."

"That's the point."  Dawn answered back.  "There'd be no harm in getting to know him."

"I don't think so."

"I don't think you have much of a choice."  Nidia piped up.  "Look good, he's coming over this way."

Kiara looked around for some way to escape and sighed to herself when he walked up arrogantly to the table.  _Great, there was no escaping him now._

* * *

**Author's Bottom Note:  **So what'd you think of this chappy?  I kinda know where I want to go with this story but I'd love to hear what you guys would like to see happen also!  Your reviews are what keeps me going!


	9. Nine

**Author's Top Note:**  I'm really super sorry it's taken this long for this chapter to come out but I had the absolute worst case of writer's block that I'm just starting to get over.  It's put a serious dent on my writing abilities.  Anyway, hope this is up to par with the previous chapters and if it's not, feel free to rant!

**Warning—Please Read:**  There are mentions of rape in this chapter.  It's nothing graphic, only slightly violent, and I don't go into detail.  I'm sorry if that offends anybody but that was the only thing I could see doing with this story right now—it just seemed to fit.  Once again, I apologize in advance to anyone the subject of rape may offend.  It won't be reoccurring anywhere else in the story—I promise.

* * *

"…So then I said to him, 'But man, those still aren't my shorts'."  Randy started laughing as soon as he finished telling his joke.  Kiara sat there for a quick second, trying to get it and make it seem like she wasn't affected by all the alcohol she had consumed and was, in fact, capable of holding her liquor.  "He thought they were my shorts!"  He clarified between semi-hysterical laughter.

Realization dawned on her face and she burst out laughing.  "It's funny 'cuz they weren't yours."  She said loudly, perhaps a little too loudly, and started laughing all over again.  "Geez, I can't believe Bubba would have thought they were yours.  That's great…"

His laughs died down as she continued to crack up and he studied her silently.  He smiled at her and got up from the table.  "I'll be right back."  He promised as she looked up at him confused.

Kiara watched him until he got swept up in the crowd of people and she couldn't see him anymore.  She scanned the room quickly and then started to panic when she didn't see anyone she knew; when all of the people began to look like colorful, swirling masses.  There was a dull, thudding pain in the back of her head and suddenly it was all too much for her—the lights, the music, the smoke, and the people.  She looked up when someone said her name and saw Randy standing next to her.  "I don't feel good."  She whispered up at him, on the verge of tears.

And he did nothing but smirk, nod his head, and then drag her up and out of the booth.

"What did you do to me?"  Kiara managed out, her eyelids fluttering up and down.  She was holding onto his hand and arm for support.  "What's happening?"  She tried again as they left the club and the cold night air hit her bare arms and legs.

Randy spun around and grabbed her shoulders, pinning her to the side of the car.  "You don't remember do you?"  He hissed as he moved closer to her and she had to turn her face so she wouldn't smell the alcohol heavy on his breath.  "You had the complete and utter nerve to just brush me off like I was nothing at Judgment Day.  You ran away when you should have felt lucky I was paying attention to someone like you.  But you ignored me instead.  And I don't take well to being ignored."

Kiara winced as his fingers dug into her shoulders.  He yanked open the car door and shoved her inside before unceremoniously slamming it shut behind her.  He looked around to make sure no one had been watching before sliding into the driver's seat and pealing out of the parking lot towards the hotel.

*~*~*~*

As soon as John Cena entered the club, he knew he would have one hell of a time trying to find Kiara amongst the masses.  He started by pushing people out of the way as they bumped into him, brushing past girls who tried to grind up against him, and even avoiding the passes guys were making as they offered him drinks.  His eyes scanned the booths along the sides of the room and immediately caught sight of two people who might help him, even if it was just a little.

"Hey look it's John!"  Dawn Marie exclaimed loudly as soon as she caught sight of the Smackdown superstar.  She hit Nidia's arm to try and get her attention.  "Hey look it's John say hi."

"Hi John Cena!"  Nidia greeted him, holding up her cup of beer as if to toast him coming over.  "Pleasure to see you."

"You two have been at the alcohol again haven't you?"  He asked, sliding into the booth next to Dawn.  The two started concentrating to answer his question and John shook his head.  "Never mind I asked that, I have a more important question.  Do either of you know where Kiara went?"

"She's with Randy."  Dawn supplied immediately, nodding her head.

"Hi Randy Orton!"  Nidia exclaimed, once again holding up her glass as she searched around for the Legend Killer who Dawn had mentioned.  "Randy where'd you go?  Dawn, which way did Randy go?"

Dawn ignored her heavily intoxicated friend and put a hand to her head before squinting at the not-so-bright lights.  "We were only here for a few hours when Randy came over and started talking to her I think.  She went with him over to the bar; Kia girl definitely got wasted.  I think they went outside but I don't know where they went after that though."  She added, turning her neck to look around the club.  "He looked a little pissed off though.  Sorry I couldn't be more help."

"It's alri—wait, they left together?"  John asked her sharply.  "They left together and he looked pissed?"  Dawn nodded and her eyes got wide when realization set in.  "Shit I gotta go."  John exclaimed, jumping up from the table and rushing out of the club.

"Where'd John go?"  Nidia asked Dawn Marie curiously as she walked back over to the table.  She lay down on the red vinyl booth and covered her eyes with her arms.  "And I lost Randy thanks to you."  She mumbled into her arms.

*~*~*~*

"Do you need some help Hun?"  The receptionist asked helpfully as Randy made his way into the hotel lobby, carrying a passed out Kiara in his arms.

He shook his head.  "No thank you.  She had a little bit too much fun tonight."  He explained quietly, looking down at Kiara affectionately.  "I'm just going to get her upstairs and put her to bed probably.  Can I call if I need anything though?"

The older woman nodded from behind the desk and smiled at the admirable young man in front of her.  "Of course Sweetie.  You two have a good night now and don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you."  Randy replied pleasantly, giving the woman a small wave as he made his way over to the elevators.  He hit the 'up' button with his elbow and waited impatiently, finally stepping into the elevator when it arrived.  He ignored the stares from the people who were already on the elevator and stared straight ahead until it reached his floor.  He got out—and almost ran right into Torrie Wilson, who was pacing up and down the halls.  "Hey Torrie."

"Hi."  Torrie responded slowly, still looking at Randy like she didn't trust him.  "What's going on?"

"This one partied a little bit too hard."  He explained.

"Kiara did?"  Torrie asked skeptically and Randy nodded.  "Sure whatever.  I'm right down the hall in 416 if you need me for anything."

He nodded absent-mindedly and then looked down as Kiara started to regain consciousness.  "See ya later Torrie!"  He said hurriedly as he pushed the door to his room open with his foot and then kicked it shut behind him.  He set her back on her feet again and pressed his lips to hers roughly, pinning her between him and the door.

"Please stop."  She mumbled, her eyes still only half-opened.

Randy smirked as he shook his head and grabbed her arm, pulling her over to the bed.  "Can't now."  He pushed her onto the bed and then looked up when he heard someone pounding on the door.  "What?" He yelled out, annoyed.

"Orton get your ass out here!  We need to talk!"

He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard it was Triple H and not someone else.  He looked around and grabbed a scarf, tying it tightly around her eyes so she couldn't see.  "Don't you dare go anywhere."  He hissed even though he was 95% sure she couldn't hear him anyway.

*~*~*~*

"Fucking traffic."  John muttered to himself, once again pounding his hands against the steering wheel.  "There's no ice on the roads you can go a little bit faster than this!"  He yelled out of the open window towards the middle-aged lady with two kids in the backseat.  She glared at him frostily but did nothing to speed up her currently ten miles below the speed limit speed.  He saw the cars in front of him start to move and he was more then happy to do so, until they came to a quick stop and he had to slam his foot against the brake to keep from hitting into the car in front of him.

"Now God, I know I don't go to church as often as I should," he started off as he leaned his head back against the headrest, staring up at the ceiling of the car.  "But I promise that if you help me out here I'll go to church with my mom whenever she wants me to.  I'll start wearing a cross even though it's not really my thing and I'll pray when I remember to and I guess I'll even eat some of that unleavened bread everyone's always talking about—just, please don't let Kiara get hurt.  I don't know what I would do if that cocky bastard Orton did anything to hurt her, but it probably wouldn't be pretty.  So please, if just this one time, hear me." 

As if by some sort of miracle, the traffic ahead of him started to move at a semi-steady pace and John breathed a sigh of relief as he weaved his car from lane to lane, trying to find the fastest way possible to the hotel.

*~*~*~*

After Randy had been gone for about ten minutes, Kiara finally began to regain consciousness.  She groggily opened her eyes and started to panic when all she saw was black but then felt the material wound tightly around her neck and calmed down a little.  She sat up as best as she could in the bed and pulled the blindfold off of her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the still-too-dim lighting.

"What the hell is going on here?"  Kiara muttered, closing her eyes and willing away the pounding headache she had.  She looked up quickly when she heard someone open the door and pulled the blanket up around her.

"Why the fuck are you awake?"  Randy snapped, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What did you do to me?"  Kiara shot back.

He gave her that smug smile he was so good at and sauntered over to the bed.  "It wasn't really me Babe.  This was something you brought on completely yourself."  He put his hand to the back of her head and crushed her lips against his.

She struggled to get away from him and reached over on the nightstand and grabbed the TV remote, hitting as hard as she could against the side of Randy's head.  It didn't work as best as she had hoped but he let go of her hair and tried getting off the bed.  He grabbed her foot and she crashed to the floor, hitting her head against the bed post.

"We could have this the easy way you know."  Randy said.  He rolled her over so she was lying on her back and straddled her waist.  "But you had to go and be difficult about this.  It's completely your fault Kiara."  He hissed right next to her ear.  She tried swinging her fist at him again and he grabbed both of her wrists in one of his hands and pinned her arms over her head.  With the other hand, he started unbuttoning the buttons of her shirt.

"Let me go!"  Kiara exclaimed.  She began kicking with her legs and feet and finally succeeded in kneeing him firmly below the belt and his eyes glazed over in pain.  She took the opportunity to get free from his grasp and started crawling to the door, which seemed like it kept getting further and further away from her.  Randy closed his hand around her ankle and tried pulling her back, but she instinctively kicked back and felt some sort of accomplishment when her foot connected with his nose.  "Help!"  She yelled, hopefully loud enough where someone in the hall would hear her.  "Help me!"

Randy put his hand to his nose as his eyes started to water and glared at the girl who was trying to struggle towards the door.  He got up from the floor and grabbed one of the wooden chairs and with all his strength sent it hurling against the door.  It splintered upon contact and Kiara jumped, hitting her back against the table.  The lamp on the edge teetered for a second before falling off and crashing to the floor, sending shards of glass sticking into Kiara's arms.

Kiara winced as the glass dug into her skin and squeezed her eyes shut to prevent the tears from falling.  She looked back and saw Randy approaching her again and he grabbed both her arms with his hands, ignoring the glass that was sticking into his hands as well and looked up in alarm when he heard the pounding on his door.

"What do you want?"  He snapped loudly.  "I'm busy right now!"

Instead of an answer which Randy would have preferred, the person kicked the door open and Kiara looked up in relief when she saw John standing there, a completely enraged look on his face.

"What the fu—" 

But Randy didn't get a chance to finish his exclamation because John flung himself at the Legend Killer, knocking both of them down to the floor.   John started pounding Randy's head against the wooden floor and turned around briefly, motioning for Kiara to get out of the room.  She didn't hesitate and dragged herself out of the room, wincing at the pain in her head, back, and now arms and hands

She felt like she had been out there in the hall for half an hour (even though it was only for a few minutes), trying to get the glass from her arm, and then looked up when she heard the door open.

John walked out and immediately dropped to the ground next to her, the enraged look on his face now completely replaced with concern.  "What did he do to you?"  He demanded gently, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Instead of answering him, she burst out into hysterical tears.  He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she buried her head in his shoulder.  "I was so scared."  She whispered amidst light sobs as she began to calm down.  "He…he was going to rape me."

"You're alright now."  He reassured quietly, smoothing down her hair.  He stood up and helped her to her feet.  "Come on, I'll help you to your room and get you all settled in."

Kiara looked up and caught eyes with him.  "Can I stay in your room tonight?"

John nodded and shrugged.  "Sure, then I'll just bring all my stuff to your room."

Kiara shook her head.  "No, can I stay in your room tonight with you?  I don't want to be by myself tonight."

"Um, yeah, I guess that'd be alright."  John agreed after a moment's consideration.  He gingerly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they began walking down the hall towards John's room.  They stopped at the door and he unlocked it, letting her in first.  He closed the door and locked it and turned back around.  Kiara immediately hugged him tightly, resting her head against his chest.  "What was that for?"  He asked once she pulled back, grateful that the lighting was dim so she wouldn't see him blush.

"For saving me—you were like my knight in shining armor."

* * *

**Author's Bottom Note:  **See!  I promised you guys it wouldn't be anything too bad and it won't happen ever again in this story at least.  I'm not quite sure where I'm heading with this, so if anybody has any suggestions as to what kind of trouble the two should get into next, I'm all ears!  Read and review as always!  Maybe it'll help me get out of this writer's block quicker!


	10. Ten

_Okay, so it's been forever and this chapter isn't even really that long—but I hadta put it out to let you guys knows I was still writing this story. So as always. Let me know what you think and I'll try my hardest to get another chapter out in a reasonable amount of time! _

* * *

The next time Kiara woke up it was still dark. She started to panic again until she saw the light from the TV flickering and after her eyes adjusted a little bit better, she could see John half-sitting, half-laying on the couch watching the TV screen absent-mindedly. She reached over for the two Tylenol and glass of water that were on the nightstand and even those slight movements caught John's attention.

He turned off the TV. "Sorry if I woke you up." He said quietly.

Kiara shook her head. "You didn't, don't worry." She turned in the bed so she was now facing him and he was looking back at her, still concerned. "Have you slept at all?" She asked.

John shook his head. "Not tonight. I just wanted to make sure Randy didn't try coming back or anything."

"Oh." She propped herself up on the bed so her back was to the headboard. "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that." He looked at her curiously and she patted the bed next to her lightly. John got up and walked back over to the bed and she took that as her opportunity to really look at him—his hair was all disheveled and un-gelled and his clothes were wrinkled, like he tried (unsuccessfully) to fall asleep in them, if only for a short amount of time.

He sat down on the bed and looked at her. "Ask me about what?"

"How did you know where to find me?" Kiara asked straightforwardly.

"Well," he started. "after that kinda one-sided fight we had in the car on the way here, I realized how stupid I was acting so I wanted to find you to apologize. I tried calling Dawn's cell phone. She didn't pick up but on her voicemail it said the three of you were going to be at that club tonight." Kiara sat in stunned silence as she listened to the detective work he went through to find her and he continued. "So I went to the club and found Dawn and Nidia after being hit on by both men and women—" Kiara stifled a laugh and he grinned. "—yeah tell me about it. But then I found them and they were both drunk off their asses. I asked them where you were and Dawn said that you got wasted and left with Orton, who apparently looked pissed off. So I came back to the hotel, got his room number from Stephanie, and got to the room just in time."

"You went to all that trouble for me?" Kiara asked quietly, pulling the covers up closer around her shoulders. He nodded. "Why?"

"Because I got worried about you." He replied. She looked down and he cupped her chin in his hands so she had no choice but to look at him. "What can I do to make you like me?"

"I do like you." She started off.

"Then what is it?" John pressed on. "I mean, I don't think I could get any sexier if I tried so it can't be my looks." He teased.

Kiara forced a grin and pushed her hair from her face, letting out a sigh. "It's complicated."

"I want to know."

She pushed back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stared at a painting hanging on the wall and sighed again. "Okay. When I was 17, my older sister Carly had this boyfriend. He started off being so charming and my mom and I both assumed that the two were going to get married—"

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." John interrupted.

Kiara shook her head. "I said assumed John. We assumed they were going to get married—it never happened. Her boyfriend started to get really possessive of her and jealous of everything else that was getting her time and attention. He turned her against my mom and me and the two moved out of state and we didn't talk to her for two years after that. Then one day when my mom was at work I got this phone call from the police. Carly had been trying to break things off with him because she missed us and apparently her boyfriend was a firm believer in the 'if he can't have her, no one can' ideology. So I lost my big sister just because of that guy—my trust for men has pretty much gone downhill from there and now with this whole thing that happened with Randy…" She trailed off and became silent, her eyes still fixed on the painting on the wall.

John bit his bottom lip and waited for a few minutes, unsure of what to say. "I don't know what to tell you to make you feel better about losing your sister to some asshole, but I can promise you Randy will never get near you again."

"You don't have to say anything about her." Kiara replied, pushing back the covers and getting out of bed. She walked over and stood in front of the window, her hands and forehead pressed up against the glass.

"If it means anything at all I'm sorry." John tried.

Kiara felt a tug at her heart and smiled. "It means more then you know." She whispered so he couldn't hear her. She pushed away from the window and turned back around to face him. "I actually feel a little better right now. I think talking it out helped, thanks."

John nodded. "That's what I'm here for. Hey, are you hungry at all?"

"A little."

He took her hand and she grabbed a sweatshirt as he was pulling her out of the room. "Some of the guys told me about this 24 hour diner a few blocks down. We'll go there and then come back and try to get some sleep. We have a long day pf traveling a head of us."

* * *

_What'd you think? At least now y'all know what happened to Kiara. But we still don't know what happened to Cena in his past…hmm… Read and review like usual and I might figure it out soon! And if you're bored waiting for the next chapter, go visit my site! http:www.youcantseeme.net It's all John Cena--all the time!_


	11. Eleven

_Okay, I know it's been forever and a day since I last updated this story. But I've gotten a few recent reviews and decided to write this up for those of you who are still reading after all this time. You guys are awesome and I hope this chapter is up to par with the rest!_

* * *

After spending a grand total of ten minutes getting ready, John and Kiara packed all their stuff and headed downstairs to meet everyone else in the lobby before they were set to start traveling again.

"What if he's down there?" Kiara asked quietly as they stood on the elevator. Her hair was pulled back and under a baseball cap and she was wearing a pink long sleeved top to cover the cuts on her arms with baggy grey sweatpants.

"The RAW guys should have left before us," John assured her. "And don't worry even if he is."

The doors slid open to reveal the lobby and Kiara braced herself. She looked out before walking off and smiled in relief when she saw just the Smackdown crew. John was right, they had left already.

Dawn was sprawled out on one of the couches and Nidia was lying down against Charlie Haas, looking like she was nursing a killer hangover. Dawn saw Kiara and jumped up, half pulling and half dragging Nidia along with her.

"Where have you been?" She exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly.

Kiara winced at the pressure against her back and tried hugging Dawn back. "We need to talk," she whispered in her ear.

Nidia nodded in agreement. "We really do."

Dawn looked at both of them in surprise. "How come I'm the only one who doesn't have something to share?"

"Let's go into the bathroom," Nidia suggested as she saw a few questioning looks directed their way. They followed her into the women's room and she made sure the heavy wood door was all the way shut behind them.

"So what's going on with both of you?" Dawn asked. She peered at Kiara and gasped when she saw her face under the harsh fluorescent lighting. She took her hat off and Nidia gasped too. "What happened to your face?"

"Um, I kinda just fell—"

"Bull shit," Nidia interrupted. She stepped closer to Kiara and tilted her chin up. "What did you do?"

By this point they were both so close to her Kiara could smell the spearmint gum in Nidia's mouth in an attempt to hide her hangover and Dawn's Listerine mouthwash. "Remember how we all thought Randy really liked me?"

"He just wanted to rough you up?" Dawn exclaimed. "But why?"

Kiara put a hand to her forehead. "Well no, technically that wasn't his intention. That was the side effect of me trying to get away from him as he tried to force himself onto me." Understanding appeared on both their faces and in a second she was enveloped in a close hug, with 'you're so brave' and 'I just can't believe it' being whispered at her in a somewhat reassuring manner. "But I'm fine now guys. John saved me and then let me sleep in his room with him. He slept on the couch," Kiara added quickly when she knew what Nidia was going to ask her. "So that's in the past—done and over with. What did you want to tell us?" She asked, desperate to get the attention off her.

Nidia sighed. "I'm afraid mine isn't much better then yours."

"It can't be worse," Dawn said.

"I suppose not," Nidia agreed thoughtfully. "But it depends I guess. Vince said he wanted to do another draft to sorta switch things up around here. He said something about the product going stale, or the bread going stale, or something."

"That's awesome though," Kiara said. "I wonder who's coming over here."

"Miss Jackie," Nidia answered.

Dawn wrinkled her nose. "But don't they need to make it an even trade?" She asked and Nidia got a sad look on her face.

"You're getting switched to RAW?" Kiara exclaimed. Nidia nodded solemnly. "But you can't go over there," she whined. "You don't like any of the divas over there—"

"Who are you going to travel with—" Dawn interrupted.

"Who are you going to go shopping with—"

"And go to the spa with—"

Nidia held up her hand to silence the barrage of arguments. "I know. It sucks. But think about it, the Women's title over there. This could be a terrific opportunity."

"You're going to get all caught up with the blonde bitches." Dawn muttered.

"I won't," she answered with a laugh. "And I mean we'll be able to see each other at the joint pay-per-views."

"What are there, like one a year?" Kiara pouted. "Why the hell would—"

A loud knocking on the door interrupted her whining.

"We're leaving now!" John called from outside the door. "Just thought you three would like to know."

Kiara grabbed Nidia's arm on her way out the door. "Don't think this conversation is over. We have a long bus ride ahead of us." She pulled open the door and came face to face with John. "You've come to escort me to the bus?"

"Anything to keep you safe,"

Dawn wiggled her eyebrows in Kiara's direction and Nidia made a kissing motion with her lips. Kiara shot them both an irritated look over her shoulder.

Smackdown

"I never thought you'd have the guts to show up here tonight," Kurt mentioned as he sat down at the same table as Kiara and John. "Not after what happened on Sunday."

Kiara didn't say anything and kept her eyes to the yogurt cup in front of her.

"Yeah well, it's not like I had the option to just not show up to work," John responded. He reached over and squeezed Kiara's arm. "Besides, we're both almost at 100 percent today, we can handle the Undertaker."

Kurt snorted. "Yeah okay. Just let me know when you plan on doing that. I want to be there with a camera."

John rolled his eyes. "Whatever Kurt, isn't there a GM's ass you need to be kissing?"

Kiara sighed as she watched Kurt push back from the table and storm off, muttering under his breath. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" John asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Kurt was just trying to be nice and friendly," she explained patiently, as if to a child. "And you are, for some strange reason, unable to accept kindness from a person. You automatically think it's going to end up being some personal attack against you and it's not."

"That's not true."

"It so is," Kiara replied. "I just saw it happen. I think you need therapy."

John scowled and looked and started to get up from the table when Kiara placed a hand on his arm.

"See, you're doing it again."

He crossed and then uncrossed his arms and looked like he wanted to say something bad when he snapped his mouth shut. "Are you happy? I stopped myself from saying something I'd probably regret."

"So you're making progress," Kiara replied with a smile. "Now come on, we need to go get ready for your match."

A piece of paper was slapped down on their table and they looked up to see Dawn standing there, an unreadable look on her face. "You mean your match."

Kiara looked confused. "Isn't that what I just said?"

Dawn shook her head and sat down next to her friend. "No Sweetie. I guess after what happened in the match on Sunday, the creative team thought it'd be great for ratings if the two of you were in a handicap match against Taker tonight."

"Well, no offense, but the creative team wouldn't know a good idea if it bit them in the ass," John said hotly. "I'm going to go talk to somebody about this." He turned towards Kiara, whose face had turned a nice pale color at the prospect of being in the same ring with the Undertaker, again. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll be back soon," he said and then nearly sprinted out of the room in search of Stephanie.

"I'm not ready for a match against the Undertaker," Kiara said.

Dawn nodded understandingly. "I don't blame you. I wouldn't either but that's what happens here. You just hafta roll with the punches and you'll survive."

"Yeah, but I have to get through this match first," Kiara said, resting her chin in her hands and sighing.

* * *

_Read and review like usual. You're reviews make my world go 'round!_

_-Manda_


	12. Twelve

On her way back to the locker room, Kiara received more stares then she was ever used to or comfortable with. Word spread fast that she and John would be fighting the Undertaker that night. Some of the looks were sympathetic while others were mocking except, she suspected, those were more for John then her.

She pushed open the door and Nidia looked up at her sympathetically. "I heard about your match, that's tough," she commented.

"Well I personally think you deserve it after trying to interfere in the match on Sunday," Torrie said snidely. She was lying on the couch with her feet propped up, reading a magazine.

"Mind your own business," Nidia snapped before Kiara could come back with something much more offensive. "Just worry about our match tonight," she cracked her knuckles. "Because I feel like whooping Barbie's ass."

Torrie rolled her eyes. "Sure thing Hon." She studied the two girls in front of and then smirked. "You know, the two of you are more alike than you think."

"What are you talking about?" Kiara asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well you both picked complete winners to date." She turned to Nidia first. "Your boyfriend is nothing but trailer trash and your boyfriend, Kiara, still deserves to be in jail for what he did."

"He was acquitted," Nidia responded instantaneously. "And you know that Torrie."

"That's what he told you," she responded. "But you know his parents are rich. They could've paid off anybody in a heartbeat, especially to protect their image."

Kiara stared in shock at nothing as the two women argued in front of her.

"Just shut the hell up," Nidia warned. "Before I let some of your skeletons out of the closet."

Torrie's face paled beneath her tan complexion and she stood up. "Fine," she said simply, and then turned to Kiara. "Just be careful around John; it wouldn't be good for the WWE's image." And with that she left the room, leaving behind questions, suspicions, and a really uneasy feeling.

Nidia began inching towards the door until she was stopped by the glare Kiara was giving her. "I suppose you want to talk, huh?"

"Oh just about simple stuff. The weather maybe, or I was thinking about getting a dog. Your thoughts?" She asked sarcastically and pointed towards the couch. "You need to sit down and tell me everything that you know, right now." Nidia sat down but she didn't start talking right away. "Any day now," Kiara probed.

"It's really, truly not my place to say anything," Nidia said simply. "Torrie just did it because she's a first class bitch. But John is kind of my friend and I wouldn't feel right just blurting out stuff about him behind his back."

"You're one hundred percent my friend," Kiara shot back. "I think I deserve some honesty because of that."

"It's not like I'm being dishonest."

"But you're leaving me completely out in the dark!" Kiara exclaimed. "Friends aren't supposed to do that! I'm walking around with him backstage while people are hurling insults left and right and I'm there like a moron because I don't have the slightest idea of what's going on. Do you think that's fair to me? That everybody knows what's going on except for me?"

"No, it's not fair," Nidia agreed. "But I'm sure that John will tell you when he thinks the time is right. He never told anybody backstage but Vince thought we should know regardless."

Kiara slumped her shoulders. "John doesn't tell me anything though."

"He will," Nidia assured. "Just give him some time. Now don't you have a match to get ready for?"

Roughly forty-five minutes later, Kiara met up with John behind the curtain as they got ready to enter for the match.

"Where were you?" John asked curiously.

"I was taking my time getting ready for what seems to be my very last match," Kiara said, forcing it to come out as a joke.

"Oh. It seemed like you were ignoring me or something."

She shook her head but refused to look him in the eyes. "I could never do something like that."

The stage director signaled them out as John's music started to play and they walked out in front of the audience.

"You look so serious," he joked once they got to the ring. The two were in the corner, waiting for the Undertaker to make his entrance. He draped his arm over the turnbuckle and his fingers brushed her shoulder.

She flinched instinctively as Torrie's words came back to her: _just be careful around John; it wouldn't be good for the WWE's image._

"And you're jumpy too, what a good combination."

Kiara looked at him and smiled nervously and then jumped slightly when the Undertaker came into the ring and just stared at the two of them silently. John took off his jersey and threw it into the crowd where a group of about six girls looked ready to start fighting over it. He gave them both a menacing glare before removing his jacket and hat and handing them to the stagehand, scurrying around outside the ring.

"You know Tazz, Kiara almost cost Taker the win this past Sunday at Judgment Day," Michael Cole said loudly.

"Yeah, but she got beat by her boyfriend instead," Tazz replied. "Go figure."

"That was accidental."

"Sure thing Cole. Whatever you say."

"I want her in the ring first," the Undertaker said, pointing a finger at her.

John stepped in front of her protectively. "You may want her," he said. "But you've got me instead."

Kiara stepped through the ropes and rested her arms on the top turnbuckle. The referee called for the start of the match and the bell rang.

John started off with a quick advantage, hitting Taker with a flurry of punches ending with a snap suplex. The audience was mixed—some booing for the mistreatment of the legend and others cheering just because they enjoyed looking at John—whatever.

About halfway through the match (with Kiara still on the outside because John refused to tag her in), she looked up as the audience started booing loudly.

Paul Heyman was swaggering down the ramp, a smile on his face as he looked to the ring. Kiara looked at him warily as he got closer still and the referee, unsure about what was going on, leaned over the ropes, gesturing for him to leave ringside. She was too busy paying attention to the scuffle between the two that she didn't notice the wrestler emerging from the audience until he was already in the ring.

John's back was turned, attacking the Undertaker in the corner, when somebody put a hand on his shoulder and whirled him around. He found himself face to face with Brock Lesnar, who looked less than happy with him. John started to fight off Brock and when the Undertaker regained composure, he tried to fight both of them off.

Kiara tried yelling at them to get the attention off of John but, as expected, they didn't glance her way as they continued pummeling her partner. Brock's manager bypassed the referee and was walking towards Kiara with an unreadable look on his face. She got into the ring, figuring she'd rather be in the ring with the three wrestlers than outside with Paul and rushed at Brock. She grabbed his arm before he could hit John again. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. He looked down at his arm and then back up at her face, smirked and pushed her back.

The move surprised her so much that she let go and was sent sprawling across the ring. She put her arm up to grab the top rope for support and was shocked when Paul grabbed her arm and snapped a handcuff around her wrist.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She snapped. She pulled her arm back quickly and he lost his balance and tumbled off of the apron. The crowd laughed and before she had time to think about what she was doing, she grabbed the other handcuff in her hand and rushed over to Brock again. She jumped on his back and began hitting him with the metal. He stumbled briefly and then flipped her over his back so she landed on the mat, the wind knocked out of her. Brock grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the rope furthest away from John. He clicked the other handcuff around the middle rope and rejoined the Undertaker.

Kiara strained against the cold metal and winced when she felt it cutting into her skin. She watched helplessly as the Undertaker brought a chair into the ring.

"Don't do it, please," she pleaded with the Dead Man. "I'm sorry for trying to interfere just don't hurt him."

"How cute," he mocked.

Brock lifted up John's head and the Undertaker opened the chair enough to slip his head through.

"I'm going up," Brock said, motioning towards the turnbuckles. He began climbing the nearest one as the Undertaker dragged John's near-unconscious body over.

Kiara covered her eyes as Brock got ready to jump when some familiar, but entirely unexpected music, hit, causing the two to turn towards the ramp, their attention off of John for now.

Kurt Angle was racing to the ring. He slid in and walked right up to the Undertaker and Brock and was saying something to them that nobody else could hear, gesturing heatedly first towards John, Kiara and then back at the two. He walked over to John and, with his back turned on the two, looked at Kiara and winked. Kurt took the chair off from around his neck and Brock looked angry.

"What do you think you're doing Angle?" He demanded.

"I've got something better in mind," Kurt assured. He propped John's leg on the bottom rope and held up the chair, getting ready to slam it down. The audience screamed in indignation and without warning, Kurt spun around and slammed Brock upside the head with the metal chair. The Undertaker scowled and Kurt dropped the chair, kicked him in the stomach and DDTed him right on the chair.

Kurt rolled out of the ring and approached Paul, who was still lying on the outside of the ring, and grabbed the keys that fell from his pockets. He unlocked the handcuff around Kiara's wrist and left the other one hanging off of the rope.

She rushed over to where John was still laying on the mat, blood dripping from a small cut on his forehead, and helped him up into a sitting position. He waved away the EMTs that gathered around him and instead allowed Kurt and Kiara to help him from the ring. Kiara struggled under the near dead weight as he put one arm around her shoulders and the other around Kurt's. She looked over his head at Kurt, who had an unreadable expression on his face and as soon as they got backstage, John was rushed off to the medical room while Kiara and Kurt hung back.

"Hey," she said quickly as he started to walk away. He paused but didn't turn around to face her. "Thanks for your help out there."

"Yeah well, nobody deserves that," he said. "Not even John." And without another word, he walked away, leaving her to contemplate both that and the gossip she heard earlier, trying to put together the puzzle that was John Cena.


End file.
